Exhaustion of the Aftermath
by Corinne1
Summary: Love can be so passionate, so overwhelming. and the expression of it so amazingly delicious...


You eye me predatorily, eyes shining with love and lust. You lick your lips enticingly, then chew on the lusciously soft skin; appraising me.. Wanting me. Your every movement screams of self-restraint. Screams to me of your predicament. Bridled lust. Anticipation. And want.  
  
You gaze meets mine and your eyes flash with adoration and heightened excitement. The desire in my eyes only serving to fuel the flames behind yours. Witnessing all the emotions I feel mirrored in your orbs, blackened with intensity, nearly makes my head explode with racing thoughts. Can you tell that I'm already shaking? My limbs quiver at the sight of your naked torso. I can't take this waiting.this needing.  
  
I will my feet to lift from the ground and move me closer to your exquisite form. They happily consent, and at long last I am close enough to reach out and touch your heaving chest.  
  
The moment our skin makes contact, I feel a current traveling up my arm, shocking my heart to a faster beat. My hands dance flutteringly across your chest, and I savor the tiny jolts of electricity that shoot through my fingertips and straight to my groin. I hear a sharp intake of breath accompanied by a soft gasp as my nimble digits encircle your nipples, budding the bits of darkened flesh into tight nubs against your creamy skin.  
  
I continue my assault on your upper body, swiftly attacking that sensitive area with my feverish lips. You mumble incoherently as I gently nip at the tightened nub. Your hands grip the back of my head, urging me to continue my tongue's manipulation of your body. I would never dream of stopping. This is my dream. To be here with you. Making you moan and writh beneath me.  
  
My hands rest on the firm skin pulled across your hip bones as I guide you slowly towards the bed, still tasting, never stopping. Something keeps you from continuing backwards, and I give one final and playful push to send you sprawling onto the mattress. A large smile graces your beautiful features in response to my obvious impatience. Your smile gives way to a look of hunger as you prop yourself up on your elbows and gaze at me. You tell me to come closer; I tease you and shake my head gently with a smirk.  
  
Catching on to my game, you scoot yourself back to the headboard, resting your weight on the wood. My eyes trained on yours, I notice a mischeivious glint before they flutter shut. Your breathe catches and you sigh softly, my stare finally leaving your face and traveling downwards. My breathing becomes shallow and erratic as I watch you stroke yourself leisurely, your hands moving almost painfully slowly. I catch you peeking from behind nearly closed lashes, and do my best to put up a façade of indifference. But you know I can't take much more. I've never been able to.  
  
Your left hand ceases its stroking and moves purposefully up your torso, taking the place where my tongue was just moments ago. Your agile fingers trace that flesh as your right hand quickens from the stimulation.  
  
I'm done teasing. It's no game anymore.  
  
Both you and I know that we need this. We need each other, and it doesn't matter who wins.  
  
Slowly but surely I make my way to the side of the bed, with what I hope is a confident stride. The truth is, when it comes to you, I'm never confident. You make me question everything. You make me doubt myself. And for it, you make me a better man.  
  
I turn my head sideway, bringing your gorgeous face into view.  
  
Our gazes meet. Lock.  
  
Capture one another in a nearly-tangible embrace.  
  
Eyelids heavy, senses intoxicated with your delectable scent. Bed springs creak heavily under my weight. Crawling comfortably up beside you. Head rests on your shoulder, hands search wantonly for their partners. Arm around my back, pulling me closer. Legs becoming tangled.  
  
And finally, my lips find yours. Finally, I can claim the soft flesh as mine. Finally, I can capture them with my own. A kiss so heated it makes me dizzy. So heated it makes me shiver. I've told you this once. Your kisses are what make me lose control. I love to hold you. To hug you. To caress you. But kisses are so intimate. An expression of indescribable passion. Uninhibited expressions of love, surpassed in intimacy by only one act. Of ultimate and unparalleled adoration and worship.  
  
With a bruising fervor I continue my attack, drawing your full bottom lip into my mouth, dancing my tongue over every crevice. Soon your own joins me. The onslaught of sexual tension is nearly unnerving as they silently duel for control. Your hands once again make their way to my scalp, tugging at the short strands of light hair. I am willingly defeated in our battle, and I allow you to take control as you roll on top of me.  
  
I whimper in disappointment as you pull away, each of us gasping for air we nearly forgot we needed.  
  
Your luscious lips resume their task, though this time stroking my jaw. My temple. My forehead. I shift noticeably beneath you, providing each of us with a delicious friction that hinders all coherent thoughts. Again, more determinedly, you make your way down my collar bone, placing chaste kisses along its length. Then, up again, nipping and tugging at my earlobe.  
  
What you do to me.you'll never know. I'm already lost in the moment. There's no chance of turning back, nor any desire to do so. You smile against my skin as I whimper, nearly sobbing at the effect of your lips on my warming flesh.  
  
You slowly ease yourself upwards to look at me, stopping to appreciate the expression of desire painted across my face, before capturing my trembling lips and resuming our spar. Your hands travel along my ribcage, massaging the area sensuously before continuing downward. My senses are hightened beyond comprehension, hips buck of their own accord at the duel sensations.  
  
You pause slightly, as a pleasurable shock jolts through your body, radiating from your groin and all the way to your fingertips...  
  
I felt it too. No turning back...  
  
breathless lusting...  
  
heated passion...  
  
...feelings with strength beyond any I've ever felt before. An intensity of emotion I never thought imaginable.  
  
I'm lost forever in this.  
  
And then...  
  
A tangled mass of limbs and love; of our hearts and the heat. We sleep comfortably meshed in the exhaustion of the aftermath.  
  
Author's note: please leave me one, love it or hate it, like it or not, I want to hear it all! Just let me know that someone's reading it...thanks! 


End file.
